princess twilight's great love
by Heather Salvatore
Summary: Princess twilight has had mixed feelings ever since she came back from the other world. she was elated with her achievements,but also e missed flash sentry. The flash sentry pony is a royal guard. But when flash starts having visions of twilight and himself in the other world Will he choose love or his duty as a guard.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

DISCLAMER: I own nothing.

Twilights POV

After I got back from the other world, I had mixed feelings, although I was elated with my success at my various journeys and accomplishments, I missed the gaze of flash sentry. I knew that the twilight and the flash sentry in the other world belonged together, but I felt miserable. The flash here had no idea who I was.

I mean how did you approach him and just be all cool and casual the flash here was a royal guard. Luckily until now he had been at princess celestias palace. Now he was being transported to my palace. As I was thinking about all this my nerves were getting the best of me and I was pacing back and forth. My amazing and supportive friends watching me."Twilight sugar, you need to calm down "said applejack." Really darling, you're wearing a whole through the lovely floor" she said sympathetically. I sighed "I know guys it's just I can't stop worrying about how I will act around him". "You'll be fine twilight" said rainbow. My friends had been very supportive during this they knew how I felt; I could never keep anything from them.

Suddenly there was a knock on the study door. "Enter "I said and in came flash sentry.

Cliff hanger wonder, what happens next please review

Regards


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Flash sentry's pov

As I entered the room in which princess twilight the new princess of friendship was. All I could think as it was quite strange that princess celestias had ordered me to come and guard the new princess seeing as all the quests she went out on required her to always place herself in harm's way. i saw princess twilight she was really good looking ,I mean even though her brother is one of my good friends I couldn't help liking the way she looked.

"Princess Twilight "I said and bowed. She looked awkward it was so wrong that I found that adorable "please dispense with the formalities flash sentry she said regally and quickly turned away to look at something .Her friend at the table, rainbow dash I think her name was snickered. I was shocked and wondered what it was about surely she would not laugh at her princess. "Princess I am here on princess celestias request to be your personal guard." Princess twilight looked shocked "what I thought you were just coming to guard the palace not me only"? That was strange surely princess celestia had informed her?

Twilight's pov

Flash sentry looked perplexed; I guess he didn't know what to make of the situation either. "Come, let me show you to your chambers "i said. "No offense princess but isn't that the servants job?" flash asked me. I sighed I knew I was unconventional. "I have no staff". Now he really looked shocked." Come" I said and led him to his room. "If you'll excuse me I have important business to attend "I said.

"Yes princess, but if I may e must talk later more in depth about your security detail, you are a princess "he said. I turned my back to him and rolled my eyes oh boy tomorrow was going to be long. "Yes goodnight I said and left quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

TWILIGHTS POV

The next morning I was in my library organizing my books. A knock on the door interrupted my organizing spike laughed at my disgruntled face. "Enter "I said. Flash entered and bowed."Your highness I am sorry to disturb, but if I may we need to discuss your security" he said" I sighed "of course"."Princess it may be beneficial if you had more guards, so I would like to suggest that you allow me to hire some not only for you but for the safety of all the artifacts in the palace." He said. "I suppose you are right "I said.

"Your highness if you would also allow I would like to suggest that you at least hire a few servants or a cleaning crew to organize your library" typical I didn't want people messing with my stuff. "I will hire people twice a week to clean, but no more than that". he agreed. How did he not know how I felt?

Flashes pov

Last night had been rough I had, had dreams of these strange creatures who looked somehow familiar. But I had to focus on my duty

"Thank you princess twilight, shall we interview tomorrow"? "Yes noon" she said and turned around I took that as my dismissal and left.

Please review

regards


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DISCLAMER:I OWN NOTHING

Twilights POV

The next day I entered the throne room for breakfast and saw applejack making apple pancakes. "Morning apple jack "I said.

"She looked up "morning twilight, do you want some sugar cube."

"Yes please "I said.

Just then flash walked in and bowed "morning princess"

"Good morning "I said to him.

"Princess, if I may the interviewees for servants and security are here"

I felt like dumping my head into my pancakes.

"Thank you flash I will be right there".

He bowed and left the room this was going to be annoying. I smiled at applejack and she looked at me sympathetically.

I headed to the throne room there was a line all the way out the door.

While we interviewed all of them I saw flash righting down a few things, odd I thought. I met a few who wouldn't bother me and a pony I wouldn't mind hiring to help rarity get me ready for special occasions named glimmer spark.

When we were done I said to flash "I think we should, meet tomorrow and discuss our findings. "He nodded and I left the throne room while attending all my royal duties that day I couldn't get him off my mind.

Thanks you please review I will update tomorrow

Regards


	5. NOTE

NOTE

I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW

REGARDS PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS FOR AN EVENT THAT BRINGS TWILIGHT CLOSER TO FLASH

REGARDS


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING

TWILIGHTS POV

The next morning, I was in the library early and asked spike to summon flash.

There was a knock and I said "enter".

Flash entered the library."Good morning princess" He bowed. "Please call me twilight" I said. He nodded his head and then took a seat next to me. "prin- I mean twilight, I was thinking about the guards and have come up with a list of potential candidates". I looked at the list he handed me. It was pretty much the same as mine .I crossed two people off the list and said "something wasn't right with those two but good call on the others". "I have a list of servants that I think would be great additions especially, the person I want to put as my full time lady in waiting, glimmer." he looked over the list and nodded ."Very wise choices twilight". I looked at him; his head was near mine as we were going over the lists. He looked up and then his wings accidentally touched mine and I felt sparks suddenly my horn released a sort of pink glow that cleared and I was seeing visions and I looked next to me and flash was there to ,clearly seeing them of the other twilight and flash at the park kissing . Oh no I thought "my dreams "flash said startling me and suddenly it disappeared and it was just us. In the library he looked at me and suddenly we were both up in the air and we were kissing he sent sparkles through me, we pulled away and I said" what did you mean, my dreams". He looked like he had been jolted and looked away and then ran out the room. I felt a pain had he dreamed about us or these images from the other world.

I shook my head and went to seek solace in my books.

PLEASE REVIEW WHEN I GET ONE I WILL UPDATE AGAIN

REGARDS


	7. note 2

Note

I will update tomorrow regards


End file.
